Warrior Names: Definitions
by PaperSky95
Summary: When the leaders or the Erins give names,what do they think about before they give them? I'm gonna explain the meanings,my interpretation,of the Warrior names,instead of making some. If anyone wants me to do a character, review! A poemfic.
1. Firestar

**Firepaw**

For your pelt reflects the burning determination in your eyes.

The raging passion, which drives your wild spirit.

Though born a kittypet, to a docile life of lies,

You broke the walls of the forest to run with in it.

**Fireheart**

You have proved yourself with skill, clan and loyalty.

Your blood courses with the code to which you've sworn fealty

A kittypet no more, you are a warrior, powerful and fierce

May you run with strength and agility in the passing years

**Firestar**

With your clan behind you, you stand tall and proud!

Ready to lead them through famine, draught and battle.

For your future, to all but Starclan, is in a shroud

But for certain, your legacy is nothing to belittle.


	2. Runningnose,wind,Whitestorm,Spottedleaf!

Note: I've decided to only do the characters that the book shows. Like Firestar was followed since his "paw" days. So, if the book didn't show the apprenticeship of the character (or warrior days), I won't do a poem about that. And my Skyclan cats might not be that great...I've yet to read the book.

_**Ideas from HiddenMusic:**_

**Runningnose:**

For your nose runs with the swiftness of a river

Your ailment grants you a special kind of power

Compassion, gained from sniffles all your life

Understanding as a warrior against strife

**Whitestorm:**

For you are a storm of loyalty, truth, and honor

Your pelt, a blinding light that mirrors your heart

A pure and righteous spirit, free of any dark color

And a friendship from which no warrior would want to part

**Runningwind:**

For you are swift, like wind gusting over the moor

Fierce and raging you streak into battle for the clan you adore

Though there are times when you are the gentle breeze

You posses a will, no cat can break with ease

_**Idea from Crystal Cavern (anonymous user):**_

**Spottedleaf**

For your coat bears the gentle shades of leaf-fall

Love and care, as a medicine cat, you have shown to all

Your prophecies, signs and herbs have always saved the clan

And for you, they would give their lives, or anything they can

Note: This is a LOT easier to do than chaptered stories, so I think I'll update faster here than in my other stories :D.


	3. Skyclan,Brightheart,Scourge

Note: Y'know, when I said that my Skyclan cats might not be that good, that didn't mean that I wasn't going to do them! I mean, sure I didn't read the book, but there's always wikipedia right? Anyhoo, that's what I used for these, so they might not be up to par. And** Scourge named himself!** So he's narrating his own poem.

_**Ideas from Crystal Cavern (not an anonymous user, sorry!):**_

**Leafdapple:**

For like the leaf-dappled ground your past is mottled

You dove into a life of companionship, from one that had none

They are now the family for which your pride has battled

For the reward of love, a power nothing can overcome

**Leafstar:**

By a whisper from the stars, your future is assured!

You walk the leader's path, which many cats have allured.

Your clan bow to none, save for sky, fate and destiny,

From the dead you have risen, a new Skyclan forged with bravery

**Sharpclaw:**

For your claws are as sharp as your piercing ambition

Hunger for respect and power has twisted your mind

But through the warrior code you've turned to another direction

One that has led you to be a deputy, strong willed and kind

**Lostface:**

For your pelt has been ravished, mutilated beyond repair

You have known and felt endless suffering and despair

This torment over impatience and a wave of foolish, rash valor

All you received was blindness and scars of unrecognizable color

**Brightheart:**

For your spirit shines through your scars!

A raging river of hope that flows no matter how far.

Nothing can dampen the faith you put in your clanmates

That they will stand by you even by Starclan's gates

**Scourge:**

For I have become the bane of cats' existence

With their very life, I require their penance

For I have known what they are capable of

Nothing but jeers, taunts, insults and scoff.

Note: This is going at an amizingly fast pace. So, if you want me to do some cat, review!


	4. Gorsepaw,Tigerstar and more!

Note: The only one I'm really proud of here is Gorsepaw...but ah well, enjoy!

**_Ideas from HiddenMusic:_**

**Cloudkit**

For your fur fluffs with a kittypet's softness

To a life in thunder's clan you have lost your mother's caress

Your path has been decided with out your knowing

There is nothing for you to do, for now, just keep growing

**Cloudpaw**

For you are now a Thunderclan apprentice!

But your kittypet blood shows you something to miss

A soft life of food, shelter and imprisonment

Give thanks for your mentor planned a rescue and went

**Cloudtail**

For you have proven that blood means nothing

You fight for loyalty and code with out thinking

Though your fate in Starclan isn't among the best

Your bounding spirit never take's a rest

**Russetfur**

For your fur is one of leaf-fall's deep shades

A color that mirrors your battle wrought escapades

You are loyal to the darkest clan of shadow

Always complacent to bask in a leader's glow

**Tigerclaw**

For your claws and pelt mirror the mighty tiger

Your overwhelming ambition always takes you higher

But behind your heroic and loyal mask

Your paws have been soiled with an unspeakable task

**Tigerstar**

For now you leader, despite the war you've wrought

Innocent cats fell victim to your vicious onslaught

Your desire for everything defied and angered Starclan

So now you prowl the starless forest, cultivating a new plan

_**Idea from Holly60zz**_

**Gorsepaw**

For with the moor's soaring winds, your spirit stands tall

Nothing fate throws against you will ever make you fall

But you were brought down, to never rise, by an evil force

The tiger's blood caked claws, had brutally cut down the gorse


	5. Hey look, a Tribe cat!

Note: I'm back after a little over a month and I wont be uploading again until March. School and all, so enjoy this while it lasts and send in a lot of requests for the next chappie.

_Idea from, Revriley_

Longtail:

For your tail is long like Starclan's long path ahead

Though by fate's cruel trick you are left, and elder in bed

Never again will battle, hunt and life feel like it is right

But even through sightless eyes your spirit will always shine bright

_Idea from HiddenMusic_

Lionheart:

For like the ancient lions you stand tall and proud

Your spirit is like the radiant sun that burns through the clouds

You served your clan and witnessed the start of a prophecy

Through your noble actions you have rid the clans of malady

Redtail:

For your tail and legacy have been stained scarlet

Your blood was spilt to soothe the tiger's thirsty palette

Under you your clan and leader thrived for seasons

And as thanks all you received was an attack of high treason

Bluefur:

For your eyes and fur shine blue like the river

Whose clan from which came your lover

But in the end your loyalty prevailed

Your kits were gone and in your heart you wailed

Bluestar:

For your clan grows strong and vast in your paws

But your most trusted cat has broken all the laws

You have fallen under his betrayal, deeds and plans

Now you must rely on fire to save the clans

_Idea from Holly60zz:_

Stoneteller:

For you guide your tribe through visions from stone

Strength and wisdom flow through your every muscle and bone

You and your cats are weathered from your lives in endless snow

Your bonds are forged through survival and all that you know

Littlecloud:

For like a wispy cloud you cannot be felled

Through a broken leader's rule you prevailed

You survived the harsh era of the fallen star's reign

Now you hold cats' lives and save all you can


	6. I'm back with 13 more poems!

Note: AND I'M BACK! It's been a while so I present you with 13 poems! I can update faster again coz all I have to do in school now is graduate. Oh, and I notice that no one ever asks me to do a cat outside of the original series (save for the tribe cats). Oh, and I haven't done a cat of my choice since the first chapter so I did Bramble and added him here.

**Ideas from, TDIluvr:**

Graypaw

For your pelt is the color of weathered forest stone

You stumbled upon fire while patrolling your treasured home

Though he reeked of twolegs, like an alien, unnatural thing

In your heart you knew of the greatness that this cat would bring

Graystripe

For like the mixed shade of gray you're not black or white

You're the streak of defiance battling for what's right

For your forbidden love you fought friend, foe and StarClan

Love has ruled your life, and for it, you do everything you can

Sandpaw

For the fur you wear is the color of hard packed sand

The clan you serve has strength known throughout the land

Your belief in old ways has caused animosity with fire

But it's that belief that leads to faith that will never tire

Sandstorm

For like the constantly shifting sands your feelings were in turmoil

You knew not what to do with the kittypet found on clan soil

But in battle he saved you, unwavering, with no doubt or remorse

Now you're sure that in your heart, the storm of love fiercely roars

Swiftpaw

For StarClan knew of your swift coming

You were a good apprentice, since the beginning

But in your leader's time of loss, dark feelings were born

You sought valor and glory among evil that left you torn

**Ideas from, Hakepaw**

Darkstripe

For your dark shaded pelt mirrors your tainted spirit

Obsessions, grudges, and hate run rampant within it

These sordid feelings melted away your loyalty, oath and code

Now you walk in starless nights, on a never ending road

Ravenpaw

For like the midnight bird you were wrongly judged

For the simple crime of knowledge you were begrudged

Though now you live as a loner in the barn to which you ran

You would stand and fight any day as a warrior of ThunderClan

Stonefur

For your namesake marks the border between your heritages

The son of a leader and deputy, your sense of duty rages

Judged for your parents' foolishness, not by your noble deeds

It is you, o just Stormfur, to whom StarClan heeds

**Ideas from Holly60zz**

Tallstar

For you stand tall and proud, gazing at your windswept home

The wisdom you hold is born through experience, battle and years

You led your clan through monsters, mountain and sea foam

Now you hunt in the stars, watching your clan, and free of fears

Oakheart

For you in the storm you were the oak that never bowed

Your stubbornness fathered kits that would be shunned in any crowd

As you watched them suckle from a queen that was not their mother

You knew that their mixed blood was a sin of yours, and no other

**My own idea**

Bramblekit

For before your birth your innocence was stained

You didn't understand why the cold stares left you pained

Your father's shameful acts have left your sociality in shambles

Your life has been entangled with dark and sinister brambles

Bramblepaw

For here is a chance for you to prove your worth

To erase the stain there is no time for merriment or mirth

Under your leader's gaze you trained and resisted the dark

But even the battle of blood didn't wash away the mark

Brambleclaw

For the brambles that surrounded your heart have been torn

You have risen form your father's shadow, like the sun on a new morn

StarClan have trusted you as the journeying cat of the new prophecy

With new friends by your side you led the clans through discrepancy


End file.
